


Mickey's Workout Plan

by zankiefanatic



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zankiefanatic/pseuds/zankiefanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>Ian is always trying to get Mickey to run. Every morning, after coffee, it's "come on, mick! We need the exercise! Lets go!" But Mickey wants nothing to do with it. Finally after hours of pleading Mickey says, "Fine! You wanna exercise? Lets fucking exercise!" And he takes him into the bedroom and rides Ian until they're both too tired to move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mickey's Workout Plan

**Author's Note:**

> this would be my first one-shot i guess. I truly hope it wasn't too terrible. As always comments and kudos are appreciated and let me know what you think!

It had become an inevitable part of life. Every morning Ian would bound of bed way too fucking way too fucking early and go take a shower before his work out. Who showers before and after a fucking workout anyway, Mickey had no idea but that’s beside the point. The doctor said it’d be good for him, give him routine and a way to get out excess feelings and jitteriness with his meds. Mickey was fine with that, he really was. What wasn’t okay was Gallagher trying to force him to join in on the festivities. As a matter of fact it was really fucking annoying.

“Mickey come on it’ll be fun. It’ll make us feel alive, and we’ll live longer.” He cooed into his ear at the crack of dawn.

“Yea? Let’s see how long you live if you keep waking my ass up before the sun dickbreath.”  He grumbled turning over and shoving his head deeper into the pillows.

But Ian was an optimistic little fucker. He kept pushing, kept begging. It was like fucking clock work with him. Mickey finally got up to go the bathroom for a morning piss and there was Gallagher in all his giant fucking glory with an obnoxious smirk on his face that Mickey wanted to punch—or lick, he hadn’t decided yet—off.

“Oh what the fuck Gallagher can’t a man piss in peace?!” He grumbled.

“We gotta do it. It’s good for our bodies Mick, and we’re not getting any younger.”  

“Fuckhead you’re not even legal yet, get the fuck out of here with that.”

“All the more reason to get a head start!”

“Would you shut the fuck up for the love of Christ Ian!”

He finished quickly in the bathroom shoving past him and thumping downstairs to where the rest of the Gallagher clan awaited. It was a Saturday so everyone was home, much to Mickey’s displeasure though they were definitely getting along much better. He sat down to have breakfast needing coffee more than ever after the stupid shit he’d been put through that morning. Ian took his seat next to Mickey quickly pouring them each a cup of coffee and adding two sugars to it the way Mickey liked it. Whoever said being a suck up was a bad thing anyway?

“Here you go. You want some bacon or eggs. I can get you some cereal too.” Ian insisted batting his eyelashes.

Jesus Christ he hated the redhead.

Everyone turned to look at Ian acting weird as all fuck, but he couldn’t have cared less. He just wanted to work out with his Mickey.

“The fuck you playing at here?” Mickey asked with suspicious eyebrows.

“Nothing, nothing . . . . just you know maybe after breakfast we could exercise a little? Just a little Mick I promise!”

“Oh my god!” Mickey exploded.

The rest of the Gallaghers looked on it interest because the bickering couple was the only source of entertainment at the moment.

Mickey threw his fork down knowing he was never going to enjoy his breakfast until Ian got what he wanted. If he was gonna give in, he was gonna do it on his terms. Let’s just say Mickey’s ways of exercising were a little . . . unorthodox if you will.

“Fine! You wanna exercise? Let’s fucking exercise. Upstairs. Now.”

He shoved at Ian pushing the taller boy up the stairs and slamming the door to their bedroom as a good sign for everyone to stay the fuck out.

“Get on the bed. Cock out and get it hard.” He demanded.

No one had to tell Ian twice. He moved around the room grabbing the lube and condoms they’d hidden from Carl before making his way back to their bed. Ian was already naked, hand wrapped firmly around his dick the way Mickey liked it. He stared at him, tooth sunken into his bottom lip as he pulled at the clothes covering his body. Wanting Ian was constant, a hunger he could only curb so much before having to satisfy it once again. He was also a spiteful fucker so he had no doubt in his mind that they wouldn’t be leaving that room for the next few hours.

Climbing to straddle Ian he let his eyes take in his lover in all his beautiful, pale glory. For someone who hated working out he sure didn’t mind Gallagher doing it by himself. His skin was soft, abs providing sharp dips in his smooth exterior. Jesus he was beautiful. Not that Mickey would ever say that out loud. But he wanted him. Wanted to make Ian sweat and gasp and cry out his name until all of his energy was gone. He got off on shit like that.

“You hard?” Mickey mumbled fingers teasing Ian’s head.

His hips stuttered forward involuntarily as he groaned. He hated when Mickey teased him.

“Come on Mick. Don’t do this to me.” He whined.

“Everyone knows before you exercise you have to stretch.” Mickey murmured voice lethal as he squirted lube into his hand reaching to jack Ian off slowly. “You don’t wanna pull a muscle, or whatever the fuck it is you do when you work out. You wanted to exercise right?”

Ian nodded his head shakily trying to control his hips. Mickey was never really good at teasing anyone, too impatient. Within seconds he was ripping at a condom with his teeth fumbling with the lube to get Ian ready for the blatant assault he was about to dish out. If Ian wanted to exercise, Mickey was gonna exercise the fuck out of him. Dropping himself down onto Ian’s cock, they both groaned taking in the feeling of Mickey’s walls tight and hot around him.  Then he was off, his hips snapping forward as Mickey quickly built his rhythm.

Gallagher was big and thick so every time he’d dropped down brought a forceful grunt from Mickey’s lips. Then there were the wonderful sounds of the mangled mattress squeaking as it struggled to take the assault they were dishing out. Ian was no better, whining and moaning the faster Mickey rode him into the bed.

“Shit…. m’fuck Mickey!” He groaned hands slapping at his boyfriend’s ass out of desperation.

Mickey’s hands slipped choppily over Ian’s chest needing to get a grip on something, anything as he fucked him relentlessly. Shit it was good. He could ride cock like no other and Ian always found himself struggling to keep up, but this . . . this was something different entirely. His thighs were burning, chest thrumming with the rapid pace of his hips, but he wouldn’t stop. Grunting savagely he took Ian in and out of his hole fucking him harder by the second. Mickey was moving like he’d never moved before and it was the greatest thing Ian had ever experienced in his life.

“Fuck Ian I want you come alright? Come for me.” He demanded fingers grabbing at his own erection.

Their rhythm quickly dissipated as Mickey’s hip got sloppy, the both of them working to get each other off. One hand on his dick and the other on Ian’s hip he grinded listening to the beautiful sounds of his boyfriend mewling out into the air. He wanted him way too much for his own good. And when he came it was magic, both of them gripping at each other as the fire spread throughout their veins. Mickey came in hot spurts all over Ian’s chest just as Ian flew over the edge rupturing within him. It ended just as quickly as it began, Mickey collapsing on Ian’s chest too tired for it to even resonate that he was lying in his own jizz let alone think about rolling over.

Ian’s entire body had turned to jelly and he didn’t dare telling Mickey to move the fuck over and wipe his cum off his stomach. Instead they lay their content with heavy eyelids drooping with every passing second. Sleep had never seemed like such a beautiful, wonderful thing.

“Thanks for working out with me.” He mumbled falling mercilessly into the thick abyss.

Mickey simply grunted. “Fuck off.”

They were both asleep by their next breath.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: zankivich.tumblr.com


End file.
